


Early Morning Risers (I Love You So)

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easily Flusterable Gays, Fluff, Michael Jackson References, Multi, That's it, Waffles, it's literally just fluff, they're just Soft™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: a sleepy morning with the boys
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Early Morning Risers (I Love You So)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badtripps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtripps/gifts).



Roman came slowly awake. The light behind his eyelids told him it was morning, but he was cozy and sleepy and could feel his two boyfriends on either side of him, so he turned to the side, burying half of his face into the pillows as best he could and feeling for whoever he’d turned to. He _refused_ to open his eyes unless he absolutely had to, even if it meant seeing one of his lovely boyfriends.

Remy had woken up maybe 10 minutes earlier, and was watching his loves sleep. Roman shifted, turning towards him and reaching an arm out, patting Remy’s chest until he found the other side. He cuddled closer, sighing contentedly and smiling to himself.

“Gonna just go back to sleep, hun?” Remy whispered, watching him fondly.

“Yep.”

“Not even gonna look at me before you do?” Remy teased. Roman cracked his eyes open and looked blearily up at him. “There’s those beautiful eyes.”

Roman whined, burying his face in Remy’s chest. “Too early; that’s cheating.”

Remy chuckled softly. “Gotta let you know the truth about how pretty you are, though.”

“ _Illegal_ ,” Roman insisted, pushing his face further into Remy’s chest.

“Does that mean I’m a _smooth criminal_ , then?”

“Patton would approve of the pun,” Roman said. “And _yes_.”

“How can I ever make it up to you, darling?” Remy asked. Roman hummed thoughtfully.

“A kiss,” he suggested.

“Already done, babes,” Remy said, kissing the crown of his head. “Though if you want a proper one, you’ll have to look up at me.”

Roman tipped his head up and Remy kissed him tenderly on the lips. He drew back slowly, savoring the feeling of Roman’s lips on his. “How’s that?”

“Mmm,” Roman was too awake now to easily fall back asleep. Not that he minded, but that meant he didn’t want to lay about in bed, as sweet as this moment was. “You have to help me make breakfast in bed for Patton.”

“You want _me_ to help?” Remy asked in surprise. “Not that I wouldn’t be happy to, but…” Remy could bake some mean tarts, and his coffee was excellent, but that was the extent of his kitchen skills.

“I did ask you, didn’t I?” Roman sat up, maneuvering his way out of bed. “It’ll be waffles, all you’ve got to do is pour some batter in the waffle iron and take it out when it’s done.”

Remy hummed doubtfully, but followed Roman out of bed and into the kitchen.

“Get out the milk, eggs, and butter, would you?” Roman asked, pulling an assortment of ingredients from the pantry.

“Of course.”

“Thank you, love.” Roman pecked his cheek in passing as he went over to their stack of cookbooks, pulling out a couple and flipping through until he found the one he wanted. “Can you get the waffle iron and a mixing bowl while I pull out the measuring cups?”

“Sure.” Both the mixing bowls and the waffle iron were in the same cabinet, but the latter was buried in the back. Remy briefly considered pulling everything out, like normal people did, before deciding that was Too Much Effort and wrestled the waffle iron over all the things in front of it. Sure, it crashed around kind of loudly, and _sure_ , he might’ve broken one or two small things, but the waffle iron was out and that was the important part.

“What size mixing bowl do you want?”

“Just the medium should be fine,” Roman said, eyeing him slightly suspiciously. “Everything alright over there?”

“Perfect!” Remy said cheerily. “Especially since I’m with you~”

“I feel exactly the same!” Roman declared, beaming at Remy even though his back was turned.

“ _Babe_ ,” Remy whined. “That’s not fair; weren’t you just complaining it was too early for compliments?”

“I got up and started moving,” Roman told him. “And there you are, existing so beautifully.”

Remy whined again, hiding his face behind the mixing bowl he hadn’t set down yet. “I’m gonna burn your coffee if you keep this up.”

Roman gasped, flinging the back of his hand to his forehead. “A tragedy!”

Remy snorted fondly, setting the bowl down on the counter.

“You dramatic dork.”

“But _your_ dramatic dork.” Roman grinned.

“Yep.” Remy pecked his forehead. “Now, what do I do first?”

A half hour later, most of the batter had been used up, and Remy was just about to get Patton when he appeared in the doorway. Eyes cracked into slits, he shuffled over to Remy and slumped against him, closing his eyes once he’d found his target.

“Hey, honey,” Remy said gently, shifting to support Patton better. “You okay? Just waking up still or is something the matter?”

“Woke up and you weren’t there,” Patton complained. “Missed you.”

“Aww, baby, we missed you too,” Roman said, kissing him on the cheek. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Patton cracked his eyes back open. “Breakfast?”

“Waffles,” Remy lilted. “And we’ve got plenty of syrup and powdered sugar for toppings.”

“Mmm,” Patton hummed considering. He asked hopefully, “Will you fix it for me so I can snuggle with my favorite boys?”

“Of course,” Roman said.

“Love you,” Patton smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Love you too, Pat.”

Roman fixed each of them a plate of waffles as Remy and Patton got settled on the couch. Roman handed both of them their plates, grabbed his own, and settled down next to them.

They say together in companionable silence, enjoying their food and the company.

After eating, Patton felt much more awake. He beamed at his boyfriends. “Thank you for breakfast, loves!”

“It was our pleasure, dearest,” Roman declared.

“A sweet breakfast for the sweetest boyfriend in existence,” Remy added.

Roman turned to pout exaggeratedly at him. “What about me?”

“Oh, but Roman!” Patton grinned. “You ate the breakfast too, didn’t you?” He turned to Remy. “And you did, too! Guess that means you’re both the sweetest boyfriends in existence.”

“Nope.” Remy shook his head, trying not to blush too hard. “That’s you, sorry.”

“Aww,” Patton fake-pouted, giggling. “I guess I’ll just have to use my title as the sweetest boyfriend to smother you both with love, then.” He began peppering both of their faces with kisses.

Roman and Remy both retaliated, and it soon became a war to try and actually place a kiss as they all tried to cover the other two with kisses, all of them laughing to hard to get in a proper kiss. Eventually they ended up in a cuddle pile, Patton still giggling softly.

Finally he calmed down enough to announce, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Roman echoed.

“I love you,” Remy finished, completing the circle, just as they’d done many times before, and just as they’d do many times again.


End file.
